city of heavenly fire
by Mollymolesmoo
Summary: how i think city of heavenly fire should be.
1. Chapter 1

Too hot, running, sweating, 'help', fire and...

"Clary wake up, it's okay it was just a dream" clary was back in the institute and Simon was poking her.

"There was a fire and.. It was hot.. And that was it you woke me up before I could find out what was happening, maybe it was a. Sign of how to save Jace" clary hit simon with her pillow.

"You were screaming out and look at you... You are all sweaty and gross. Come on I will start running the water and you can have a long shower" and just when she thought he was being kind he said " you need one!".

Clary went to have a shower and when she got back from the instate the showers, Simon was fast asleep despite clary's shower singing. Clary got dressed in her comfort clothes (Isabelle wouldn't be happy, it was literally all clary wore) and she climbed in next to Simon taking her share of the covers, knowing that soon she would most likely be on the floor with a bruise to match all her others from fighting demons and other weird and wonderful creatures. She let her body be taken by the sleep she ever so needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary woke up at an odd angle on the floor, Simon happily snoring away as per usual. Clary got up and had a shower, just because she felt as if the world melted away when she was in the shower, as if the world got lost in the drains along with the not so dirty water rushing of clarys skin. When she got back in to her room Simon was awake and going through her sketch book, "why haven't you drawn since jace went to Idris? He is going to be okay, you know that don't you?" Simon asked her.

"Yeah it's just I draw what I feel and I am just not feeling anything at the moment, without jace I am numb. It feels like he hasn't been here for so long, it was torture being around someone who looks just like him but is exactly the opposite, a clone. With him in idris it's just more time of him gone." She and Simon just sat in silence not knowing what to say.

"There a brake in" Isabelle's opening line as she burst into the room "a demons found a way in, I thought after we killed Sebastian, all our nightmares had finished. Well I did till Jace had to go to idris " Clary walked towards her slowly as if waiting for a long meaningful embrace but all Isabelle did was say "get your gear on. Quickly and we might not all die"

Simon having his morning cup of blood said "bad night Isabelle?"

Clary started to pull back her hair into a boring ponytail, then called for assistance "Isabelle?" she knew the drill and neatly did clary's hair without a second thought. Clary tried to forget about the note left in her hands after Jace woke up after being separated from Sebastian, she didn't know what was coming but she knew the brake in wasn't the end, let alone the start.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get back in bed" maryse shouted over at jace.  
"I've had enough, I need to see clary" jace said throwing his duvet on the floor  
"You could hurt her jace, it's better to keep your distance from her." Maryse was right, jace was mortyfied that he would hurt anyone he loved. He hadn't seen Clary in ages, he missed her and he wasn't there to protect his parabaitai.  
" I need to see her" jace moaned, he couldn't remember what perfect shade of red clary's hair was, what colour her eyes were, how small her tiny artists hands actually were or the soft, caramel voice he used to hear every day sounded like.  
" the silent brothers are coming today, they think they have an idea of what will cure it. It's called heavenly ice. It might work but it's very Hard to get, only one warlock can get it for you." Maryse said slowly to jace as if waiting for him to get angry.  
"Which warlock?" Jace asked quickly  
"Her names Tessa grey, she is a different kind of warlock, carries no mark. But she can shapeshifter into other people and hold there thoughts. She has turned into an angel before so she might be able yo do it again, and get hold of the heavenly ice by taking it from the angels soul. All angels hold heavenly ice, it is the demonic thoughts that angels hold. The thoughts they are not meant to have. Once an angel tells you the thoughts, we get clary to draw a rune with that thought. She draws the rune on your hands and your hopefully cured!" Maryse thought jace would be pleased, they had found a possible cure, but he stayed motionless, sitting on the bed, she could see his hands shaking.  
After a few minutes jace replied "so why isn't clary here, we need her to cure me, I need her."  
Maryse replied looking into her adopted sons eyes seeing determination "we need to find Tessa."  
"Where would she be" jace was hoping she could get Alec to find her.  
"England, the clave are looking for her. The institute had a brake in, it was directed at your room, Isabelle killed it before we could find out what it wanted."  
"Is clary alright. And Isabelle and Alec." Jace corrected himself.  
"Yes. It wasn't a powerful demon." Jace's relief was obvious. So was his love for clary.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabelle were exchanging runes after a short battle with a easy demon to defeat. Alec walked it without knocking."A letter came for you, I think it's from the clave" you could see that Alec wanted her to open it, so she did.  
"Dear Clarissa Frey, you are needed in Idris, we cannot tell you why as it is confidential, all we can tell you is that you will be meeting a warlock called Tessa grey. Brother Zachariah has been sent to take you to Idris. The clave" clary looked around and saw that they all shared the same puzzled expression. "Why would they need me"  
"I don't know maybe because you have the ability to draw runes randomly or maybe because you have a right leg." Alec stated sarcastically which was normal for him.  
"Yeah but what can I do, and whose this Tessa Grey, I have never heard of her have you?" Both Alec and Isabelle shrugged the shoulders in unison. "Well I am going, I will do what ever it takes to help jace, I better go get packed and dressed. Tell me if Zachariah gets here." Clary went to walk out of the huge library doors when Alec interrupted her. "Say hi to jace, okay. I really miss him. Do whatever you can to save him please. And urm you know when I said you were just a mundane, a dead weight and a stupid little wannabe we'll I am sorry for underestimating you, in the end you are the one to save us." It took Alec a lot to admit this, so he hoped clary wasn't going to taught him. " I remember you calling me a mundane and a dead weight but never a stupid little wannabe?" Clary said trying to lighten the mood.  
Alec replied in the same monotone voice he always had "that must have been in my head then". Clary wasn't shocked by Alec' mood or voice she was used to it, wince Magnus wasn't here to love Alec or make him happy, he wasn't happy full stop. Clary then walked out to get ready to see her boyfriend for the first time in forever. "What do you where when you are seeing someone who has the hands of fire?" Clary asked simon once in her room again.  
"Well normal clothing you just bring a fire extinguisher and the hand of peas. Oh wait I mean the hand of peace. You really don't want to pick a fight with a hand dragon with bleach hair." Simon knew jaces hair was naturally blond just liked to insult him once in a while. Especially when he wasn't present. Clary just put on her gear and said her goodbyes and waited for brother Zachariah.


	5. Chapter 5

Clary and brother Zachariah used a portal to get to Idris, and jace was waiting for her at the other end. Clary ran up to him. They shared what seemed like there first kiss, it had been so long. "I missed you so much" both of them said. Clary was aware of jaces hands round his back and rushed back to reality. Jace hold the heavenly fire. Why she was here. Head pounding, sweat pouring. Tessa grey. Warlock Running. Where to. Dead end. Turn back. "She must of passed out." Said maryse getting clary to sit up half conscious. "I am fine" clary said alertly jace couldn't help but think of her as a mundane again and helped her up. "So why am I here" clary said in a more serious tone. " well you know about a warlock called Tessa grey?" Said brother Zachariah. "Yeah but only what you told me" responded clary, she wondered what she was getting herself into but she would do anything for jace and she knew he would do anything for her. " basically there's this myth that all angels hold a evil thought in there peaceful mind. well Tessa can shape shift into any creature and hold there thoughts so we will get Tessa to shape shift into an angel that we will summon and collect those thoughts. Clary this is where you come in. we will give you the mortal cup and you will place a rune on it with those thoughts in your mind, for example the thoughts were that the angel wanted to kill every human on earth you will think that and create a rune for it. Then we will get the angel to pour its blood into the cup and the cup will ice over. Jace will drink the blood and so on. It's a hunch but hopefully it will work." Gushed out Maryse. Clary and jace stood in amazement until jace as us per usual broke the silence with. "So where is this Tessa person?" Maryse looked as though she knew the answer and was ever to say it but being the silent brother that Zachariah was he said it anyway. "She is portal lying over from London today but we do not plan to go on with this cure as such until Tessa is sure she can do it. As we really need to be sure because she is the only one who can do it. " Clary nodded and Said a simple "I can do it and I will" 


	6. Chapter 6

"She is here!" Shouted Magnus as he strode into the door.

"Who?" Said jace and clary in unison. They both exchanged puzzled glances. " TESA GREY! Of course.!" Said Magnus as vibrant as usual with just a hit more sparkle, if that's possible. "So I will be rid of this cursed be," said jace in his usual sarcastic tone, that most people were used to. "You must come for we are having a grand meal for me lady Tesa" said Magnus in he worst English accent ever.

"Well you better get practicing that accent because I am sure she will be offended" stated clary.

"I will go change, I will see the most beautiful girl later" said jace charmingly, " I mean you Magnus." He winked with obvious sarcasm


	7. Chapter 7

Tessa walked into the grand house in Idris assisted by Magnus, who she had met before. She was used to his personality but still was fascinated by him, he helped her when she was just figure out the immortal world. Though she still didn't know it all! "This way ma'am, we will have dinner at 6, and clary will show you to your room. It is a great pleasure to meet you again, but I am sure you are trying to put that behind you. So let's start over. My name is the fabulous Magnus bane, high warlock of Brooklyn." "Nice to meet you my name is Tessa gray and I guess I am a worlock" Tessa replied looking shy compared to Magnus, but a god would not look courageous next to Magnus bane! The reason Tessa was shy was that she hadn't seen Magnus for so long the past felt as if it was all rushing back. A past she half wanted to forget; half full of happy memories. But she followed clary to her room, clary was asking how her journey went, Tessa answered but all she wanted to do was tuck up in bed. When Tessa got to her room she saw that there was a whole wardrobe set out before her along with a neatly king sized bed. A clean and swift en suite but what caught Tessa eye was the size if the bookshelf that couldn't have been organised by anyone but Magnus! The only one here except for her that knew her taste in books. She then noticed that clary was still waiting for approval. "Thank you very much for assisting me" Tessa said as she sat on the bed. "You know I should be thanking you, you are the one here to help jace. I really don't know what I would do without him. With you here there is hope that he will be back. The real him. Not the defeated version that has that hurt expression on his face all the time, the jace I know and love! Sorry I know you don't care but I just don't know what to do, I can't help him, he needs me but I depend on him to save me. With him helpless I don't even know what to call myself. A coward. A disgrace. Do I even deserve jace." Clary walked over to Tessa and joined her on the bed looking up onto the worlock a eyes. "You are not a coward or a disgrace and jace deserves you; without you he would still be bonded to that monster! Look I will tell you a story of then I was your age. I had just been taken to the Institute in London, after being rescued but that's another story. There was a boy called jem, also a boy called will; jem was dying of a long medical disease, and will was well... Difficult. I fell for jem with his violin and softness. But I also liked will. But of course jem was easier to get to, so I fell head over heals for him. But things moved on quickly and before I knew it he was proposing to me. I said yes because what else could I say" she paused and looked at clary for agreement. Clary nodded and waited for her to continue "jem got more and more sick and I realised I had feelings for will. You see I just loved them both for different reasons. Jem then realised what was going on and let me go saying he would fie anyway and just hurt me, that it was best. The rest is dull so I will end there. All love comes to a dead end but the way to fix it is to just turn around and try again!" Tessa hugged the kyung shadow hunter, and nodded to the door "you should go and get ready or Magnus will throw sparkles at up" laughed Tessa. "You know Magnus?" Asked clary, she didn't realise they had met before. "Oh yes dear, a long time ago, we saved my life quite a depressed times actually!" Tessa replied, with another nod clary was off to get ready thinking about her chat with Tessa.


End file.
